Hantu Island
Hantu Island is an island in Just Cause 2. Description It's a medium sized island located in the northwest of Panau. Its name "Hantu" is Malay or Indonesian for "ghost" or "demon", referring to the large myth believed by Panauans that the souls of cannibals may live there. The island is notable because of its electro-magnetic pulses that destroy all boats and planes in the area. It is revealed in the "Stranded" mission that the island is inhabited by 100-year-old Japanese soldiers who believe World War II is still being fought. Despite this they still have the normal weapons like Assault Rifles and modern trucks. The island contains no "discoverable locations" that would create a map marker, meaning that you can't get extracted to this island. According to the map the island is in the shape of a Dollar sign - $. However the real shape is different, shown in a picture below, under the Flak cannon. The description that Sri Irawan gives you about it, shows a direct comparison with the Bermuda Triangle. The island is partly based on the American T.V. series, "Lost" and several notable features of the series can be found on the island, including the smoke monster , the word 'SEARCH' written in the sand, and the hatch. This island may also make a reference to Battlefield Bad Company 2 , the first mission of which you have to travel to an island to find out about a so-called "Black Weapon", which hence it's name, may be related to an EMP, a weapon that Hantu Island contains. See also: Easter Eggs. History Hantu Island was first inhabited by an enormous penis that soon died off. The only ones who knew of this event were local Ular tribesmen. A long time later Imperialist Japanese took over the island creating a secret weapons facility that housed an EMP thunder machine. It can create thunder storms, and make bolts of lightning hit enemy planes or boats. It is for this reason the Panauan Military doesn't venture onto the island. However, if Rico stands on the shore it is possible for a Panauan patrol boat to spawn (has been confirmed). During the end of World War 2 communications were cut on the island, thus the soldiers are still there, believing that they are still on duty, and that World War 2 still rages on. Later on the mission Stranded you shut down the Thunder machine and discover the island's secrets. Completion While the island itself isn't a settlement, there are a few Resource Items to be found on the island: *2 Weapon Parts: **At the top of the eastern power supply tower. **At the EMP tower. *3 Vehicle Parts: **At the top of the western power supply tower. **At the EMP tower. **At X:3260; Y:3030. *1 Armor Part at the Ular Boys Bering I-86DP crash site X:2786; Y:2400. *1 Cash Stash at the EMP tower. The EMP See also: Japanese Military. In the game In addition, the island has strange-looking towers and equipment - a supposed EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) weapon that was originally to be "Emperor Hirohito's secret weapon". One can see and hear the weapon working while approaching the island. The main (tallest) tower is so large that it can even be seen from as far as Desert Peak. The EMP destroys any aircraft or boat that Rico uses to reach the island; however, planes flying at an altitude of at least 1.5 km will remain unaffected, as will any aircraft dropped in by the Black Market. Cars on the island are not affected. If you tether a piloted plane to yours, and fly over the island, the EMP will destroy your plane and leave the AI controlled plane alone, therefore the EMP will only attack the plane or helicopter you are physically in. This is another reference to Lost, when the plane falls, and you can also find another fallen plane almost identical to the plane in Lost. The Japanese Quapaw located toward the top of the island would not be downed by the island's EMP. The EMP doesn't stop the Black Market helicopter either. The EMP is destroyed during the mission "Stranded". The EMP will not affect any aircraft after the destruction of it. In reality An EMP (Electromagnetic pulse) would not cause any physical damage to anything at all. Instead, it would instantly empty the vehicles battery and permanently demagnetize all magnets and digital equipment. That would cause a helicopter to crash, but planes with older mechanically operated control surfaces (as opposed to modern fly-by-wire) would be able to land as a glider. This would also mean that Rico's PDA would instantly turn into garbage and he would have to get a new one, because the effects of an EMP on digital equipment can not be reversed or fixed. All digitally recorded info would be lost and the device could never be reactivated. However, an engine could still be fixed as it would only need a new battery, alternator and possibly some new magnets for its generator (if it has any magnets in there, depending on the type of generator). Map inconsistencies The map is incorrect at several parts of the island. *The river that starts in the middle of the island and goes west is in reality only half as long and doesn't go that far inland. *There's a river that doesn't show up on the map. It starts in the middle of the island and goes south. *The river that, on the map, starts in the middle of the island and goes east, is actually longer. It goes further inland from it's map end. The real end is to the north-west of the map end, near the main tower. *The island extends about 300 to 500 m further into the south than the map shows. *The smaller island, in the middle of the western coast, isn't a separate island at all. The small river on its southern side doesn't exist. *There's a lake at about X:2650; Y:1830, that doesn't show up on the map. *The island extends further into the north north-east, on the map, than it does in reality. Interesting items and their locations Weather The island is constantly surrounded by a rain and lightning storm. The storm can't be seen from a distance and will "appear out of nowhere" when you're approaching the island. *The storm will disappear during the mission Stranded. Dark clouds and rain can sometimes still be seen there after the mission, but those shouldn't last forever and they won't be as bad as the weather was before the mission. *There's a glitch that can make the storm appear all over Panau if you go to the island before the mission. The only known way to fix the weather is to go to the snowy mountains and wait for about a minute. See also: Bugs. About the mission "Stranded" "Stranded" is an Ular Boys mission that takes place on the island. It's the only mission on Hantu island. *The Japanese﻿ vehicles can't be seen before the mission. *The storm ends during the mission. *After the mission, you can go to the island with any aircraft, as the EMP will be gone. *Completing the mission does not effect any Easter Eggs found there. *The Japanese soldiers will still be there after the mission. If you approach the main tower with a helicopter, you might see how some of them use parachutes. They have the same kind of round parachutes as Panauan Paratroopers. Imperial Japanese military vehicles Main article: Japanese Military. Trivia *The "The Lost Tower" Benchmark takes place here. *The "Smoke Monster" that resides here is not completely invincilble. He is invincible to gunfire but will be killed if the player double grapples him to an aircraft in an attempt to transport him off the island. Gallery Hantu Island (tower top).jpg|Top of the highest EMP tower. Stranded (tower explosion).png|The tower is blown up in the mission "Stranded". Hantu Island (seen from the mainland).jpg|Seen from the mainland. Hantu Island bridge at night.jpg|Looking south from the center of the island. Local stormy weather. Hantu Island (PDA view).jpg|Map location in the PDA. Lost hatch on Hantu Island.png|The LOST Hatch Crashed Bering I-86DP on a Hantu Island beach.png|The crashed Bering I-86DP near the western beach. Hantu Island "smoke monster".png|The "Smoke Monster". Monster Truck at Hantu Island.png|Monster Truck at Hantu Island. The map icon is glitched. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content Category:Easter Eggs Category:Unmarked locations in Panau Category:Islands of Panau